Tough Love
by HeavyHeartToCarry
Summary: Book three of tweets from the OCRPG. Uhm, one word: JAXL. Trust me, this story will make you into a sadistshipper.


_*Backstory: Axl is a vampire assassin who gate crashed the Volturi Masquerade Ball. Jane and Alec locked him in a cell under Aro's orders and kept watch over him for a couple of days. When Axl was finally allowed to leave Volterra (and asked not to return unless invited), he asked for Jane's number. They have been texting a lot and made a bet that Jane couldn't scare Axl. Just so we're clear, Axl enjoys pain, as does Jane. They finally made plans to meet up and dispose of Axl's incompetent tracker.*_

Jane was leaning against the bike she had "borrowed" from Alec outside of the Duomo in Florence. She was waiting for Axl, who was running hours late. "Where the hell _is _he?"

Axl hurried towards the Duomo with his tracker in tow, who believed he was about to get paid. He slowed to a walk, smirking when his eyes landed on Jane.

Spotting Axl, Jane straightened and pulled the hood of her cloak off. She narrowed her eyes slightly in annoyance. "Nice of you to finally show up."

"I had transportation issues. Not my fucking fault. And this fucking moron," he jerked his thumb in his tracker's direction. "Hasn't been helping." It wasn't in Axl's nature to take the blame.

She snorted at his response, "Excuses." She gave the tracker the once over. _Oh, this should be a fun kill _she thought. "This better be worth it," Jane spoke aloud, crossing her arms.

"You're dealing with the Volturi?" His tracker asked.

"That's none of your business," Axl snapped. He directed his attention back to Jane. "Let's do this someplace less public." He glanced around at the few people out and about at such an early hour.

Jane nodded to Axl before glaring at his tracker. "Got a problem with that?" She addressed his question. "Too fucking bad."

Axl lead them away from the city center, looking for a dark street or alley way. When they reached a dark and narrow street, Axl subtly reached into his backpack and pulled his tungsten carbide switchblade knife out, which could pierce even vampire flesh.

"Now," Axl gave the signal, tripping his tracker and pinning him to the ground. He plunged the knife deep into the back of the tracker's ribs. Jane stepped around the two, crouching to pick up the tracker's wrist. She crushed it in her hand effortlessly.

"Not bad," Axl commented. "For a girl." He covered the tracker's mouth with one hand to muffle his cries and stabbed him in the back repeatedly with the other.

"Not bad?" Jane repeated before breaking all of the tracker's fingers one by one. _I'll show him…_

Axl paused for a moment, admiring the violence she displayed. Not that he could admit it. "Yeah, not bad. You could do better…"

Jane sent a large wave of pain over the tracker, irritated. She slammed his head into the ground, determined to prove Axl wrong. She knew what she was capable of, even if Axl didn't. Yet.

"Now _that _is more like it." Axl tore off both of the tracker's arms. "Care to finish him off for me?"

"Sure." Jane tore the tracker's head off before throwing it at Axl's head. "Asshole."

He dodged the flying head, causing it to scrape his shoulder. "Fucking hell." Axl got to his feet as he picked the head up and threw it back at Jane. He dug though his bag for his lighter. He started a fire by first lighting the tracker's shirt, adding the decapitated arms as the flame grew.

Jane watched the flames approvingly before turning to Axl, an ominous smirk playing at her lips. "Now it's your turn…" She approached him.

"Wait, what?" Axl frowned in confusion.

"Shut up." Jane focused her ability on him and slammed his head against the alley wall. She bared his teeth, preparing to rip his head off. He cried out, enjoying the pain, before struggling against her grip. Jane bit into the side of his neck. She paused to see his reaction. _This better fucking scare him. _Jane wasn't planning on losing their bet.

Axl gasped as she bit him, feeling the opposite of scared. "Fuck, that's hot." He hooked his arms around her, pulling her closer.

She dropped the effect of her power. _Did he just – what the fuck? _Jane removed her teeth from Axl's neck and stared at him in awkward silence. Axl stared back, feeling equally awkward at how close their faces were to one another's.

Jane continued staring for a moment before breaking the silence nervously. "Um…you can let go of me now…" She pushed away from him, not sure of what else to do.

"Um…yeah…" Axl pushed her away further. "I should go now…" He shoved his lighter and knife back into his bag before running off into the sunset.

Jane watched as Axl fled before putting out the fire, having fulfilled its purpose. She returned to the bike and hopped on. She drove off, making sure her helmet was on properly. Jane stuck close to the shadows the various buildings supplied and made sure all of her skin was covered from the sun. "What the fuck what _that _about back there?" She shook her head. "Focus, Jane. Just get back to Volterra."

Axl didn't know who else to talk to about what had just happened. He pulled out his cell phone and wrote up a text to his sister. "Hey Wynter. What have you been up to lately?" He sent the text, in no hurry to get to the point.

"Nothing much," she texted back. "Except wondering who stole my brother's phone. You NEVER make small talk, Axl. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, just weird," he texted in response. "There's this girl…"

"You have a girlfriend?" She replied enthusiastically.

"Heck no," Axl texted her back. "We met a few weeks ago. We've been texting each other."

"So you have a crush on her?" Wynter asked.

Axl hesitated, suddenly feeling awkward about speaking to his little sister about Jane. "Maybe."

"Oooooo what's her name? Do I know her? Is she pretty?"

He texted her back, answering two of the three questions. "You might know her. She's Jane, from the Volturi guard."

"Ha! Of course you pick one of the most violent girls on the planet," she responded. "Have you kissed yet?"

"No way," Axl texted back. "All that's happened so far is I asked her to meet me today then somehow I accidentally called her 'hot' and now have no idea what to do."

"Hahahaha!" She replied. "Sorry, that made me laugh so hard. Ask her out, silly. The worst she can say is no."

_Fuck no _he thought to himself, but instead texted, "That would be weird. You know I haven't had a girlfriend before…"

"Why would it be so weird?" Wynter asked. "It doesn't have to be dinner and a movie. Do something you both like. And send me some photos!"

"I am NOT sending photos." Axl sent the text before putting his phone back in his pocket. He thought talking to his sister would clear some things up, but he found himself even more confused about Jane than before.

…

Jane and Axl had arranged to meet in Rome at 7AM, just one hour after Jane's shift on guard duty patrolling the city for suspicious behavior ended. Jane changed quickly, trading in her cloak in favor of a jacket. She put on a pair of gloves before examining herself in the mirror and messing with her bun. _What the fuck am I doing? _she thought to herself. Once satisfied with her appearance, she headed to the garage, suddenly annoyed.

Axl was already in Rome, waiting for Jane impatiently. "I reached Rome early. This time Jane can't fucking accuse me of being late."

Back in Volterra, Jane was putting her helmet on and jumping on her brother's motorcycle. This time she asked for permission before borrowing it. She took off from the garage and started riding to the city.

"She's late…" Axl said to himself, stating the obvious.

An hour later, Jane entered Rome. She parked the bike on a street by the Piazza Navona. She looked around for Axl, but didn't see him.

Axl snuck up behind Jane, "Boo."

Jane removed her helmet and turned to face Axl, "You're losing." She wore her usual smirk as she got off of the bike.

"The bet was for _you _to scare _me_." Axl clarified. "And so far you're losing. Badly."

"Shut the fuck up," Jane scowled. "You were scared the other day." She lifted her chin in an attempt to prove him wrong.

"You wish. I was far from scared." His thoughts flashed back to the last time him and Jane had been together. "Are we going to hunt or what?"

"Fine." She moved out into the streets, watching all of the humans passing them by. "What are you thirsty for?"

"I'm tempted to find someone who looks like you. Then I can watch the life drain from her eyes as I kill her."

"How sweet," Jane replied sarcastically. "Remind me to find someone who looks like you so I can brutally stab him to death."

"You could skip the lookalike and stab me instead." Axl suggested before walking off in search of a decent meal.

Jane shook her head, trying to hide a smirk as she trailed behind Axl and inhaled all of the human scents dancing around them.

Axl kept walking in search of his next meal. He stopped as he detected a blood type which appealed to him. "Him." He pointed to a man in a business suit on his way to work.

"Well, go get him. And hurry up. I'm parched." Jane crossed her arms as she waited.

Axl scowled and punched her in the shoulder before jogging towards his next victim.

Jane hissed at the punch, but smirked as he left, finding she didn't really mind it.

Axl bumped into his victim and openly stole his wallet, wanting to catch his attention. The man yelled at Axl and began to chase after him. Axl led him away from the main streets, making sure to run at a human's speed.

Watching Axl lead the man away, Jane rolled her eyes. "Smooth." She jogged after the two and cornered the man in an alley. "Took you long enough, Axl."

Axl caught their victim and broke his neck in an instant. "Shut up. I had to get him away from the public somehow, dumbass."

"It shouldn't take you that damn long and why'd you break his neck?" Jane complained. "Now I can't play with my food." She pouted.

"If you're in the mood for torture, then torture me instead." Axl knelt beside the man, lying on the alley ground. "Drink up." He sunk his teeth into the man's wrist.

"Eager much?" Jane knelt to the ground as well and bit into the man's other wrist. She sent a zap of her power at Axl.

Axl hissed at the rush of pain, a few drops of blood escaping his mouth and dripping down his chin. Jane stared at the blood on his chin for a few seconds before looking away. She stopped drinking once she was satisfied.

After the two were finished draining the body, Axl picked it up and chucked it into a nearby bin. There would be no possible way to trace the man's murder to the two young looking vampires.

"Do you need a bib?" Jane taunted, gesturing to Axl's chin.

"I would like to see you try to eat a clean meal while being tortured." Axl scowled, wiping the blood from his chin with his jacket sleeve.

"Does that mean you're going to torture me?" She asked hopefully.

"No. But if you want me to torture you, then why don't you beg for it? Go on," he urged. "Get down on your hand and knees and beg."

Jane glared at him murderously as her temper rose. "Shut the fuck up. I'm not going to beg for it." She sent another wave of pain over him.

Axl cried out from the fresh pain, causing him to stumble against the nearest wall. "If I keep teasing you like this, will you do that again?" He asked. "If you won't beg, then I won't hurt you back. Too bad, I thought you liked the pain. Wimp."

"You arrogant asshole! I hate you!" Jane stormed up to him, giving him the full limit of her ability. She slammed him against the wall angrily.

Axl screamed out in pain. The only thing holding him up was Jane's iron grip. He gave her a twisted smirk.

Growing angrier by his every action, Jane dropped her power and slapped him hard across the face. "Stop it!" She yelled. "What the fuck is _wrong _with you?"

Axl blinked at her as something inside him clicked. "Fuck if I know." He grabbed her head with both hands and kissed her. As one might expect, it wasn't exactly a gentle kiss. The adrenaline was pumping excessively after all the pain Jane has inflicted and this translated heavily into the kiss. The kiss lasted for less than five seconds, as Axl had no kissing experience at all.

Jane's eyes widened in surprise the second his lips left hers. She didn't speak for a minute, attempting to collect her thoughts. She zapped him with a dull dose of her power and pushed him away from her. "What-wh-why did you do that?" She stuttered before placing her shaking fingers to her lips.

Axl hissed at the pain. He looked away, not wanting to look her in the eyes. "Why do you think I did that? Moron. It's no fucking mystery."

Jane stared at him, struggling to understand his words over the shock of the kiss. "Dammit! Why do you always have to fuck with my emotions?" Impulsively, she pinned him against the wall, this time putting her lips to his. Jane was no more experienced at this than Axl. She mimicked what he had done before falling into a rhythm of her own. Axl kissed her back, the action feeling more natural by the second. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to his body. Jane tangled her hands in his hair and kissed him harder. After a few minutes, Jane forced herself to pull away.

Looking at Jane made Axl feel awkward all over again. "Um…that was my first kiss…" He informed her. "Just so you know."

"Yeah…uh…mine too." Jane bit her lip. "So…what now?"

"Uh…" Axl didn't really want to talk about or analyze his actions, so her pulled her in for another kiss. Jane gladly reciprocated, her mind blank as they kissed for the third time.

Axl pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Jane's hand before taking it in his own, intertwining his fingers with hers. She looked up at him shyly and squeezed his fingers as they exited the alley.


End file.
